I pod Shuffle
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Hermioen Granger Crossover Ipod Shuffle! Dr.Who, White Collar, Grey's Ataomy, Torchwood, Bones, Criminal minds, NCIS, house, Tin Man, and True Blood


Hermione Granger Ipod Shuffle, crossover styles I did quite enjoy doing this, but I didn't really follow the rules to well. it just means I need more practice. But here is the shuffle, I don't own anything from these stories. They all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Alice-Almost Alice Soundtrack- avril Lavigine. 10th Doctor/Hermione Doctor Who**

"This is a planet." Hermione breathed, her excitement over powered her fear. They stepped out of the Blue box that he called the TARDIS and looked around.

"Earth is a planet, that's where you're from." He smiled, watching at her amazement.

"But this, this isn't the same. This is beautiful." Hermione took a few steps forward.

"Are you saying Earth isn't beautiful? You've fought off aliens, survived wars."

"Yea, so." Hermione turned to him.

"So?" He raised an eyebrow.

"This is wonderland. This is different." She turned and walked further in.

"Wonderland?" He shrugged, "Okay, let's call it that."

* * *

**Cowboy Casanova-Carrie Underwood Neal/Hermione White Collar**

Hermione sat across the bar from him, her eyes gleaming with delight. It'll take him all night to figure it out. To figure out that it was her all along. She saw the FBI rush in, guns a blazing, she set down her glass of water as she smiled.

His blue eyes turned to her as the bartender quickly led her away. Neal Caffery. The infamous thief and con artist. She knew of him and his fascination that he has had with her. He had others follow her when he couldn't.

His hat tipped on his head, he slipped out behind her, passing the bartender as he went back to face the FBI. Hermione leaned up against the wall, already across the street from the establishment, watching the raid.

She smirked when she saw him, slipping down the alley, she knew that he was following. She stopped the let him catch up, his arms pinning her against the wall, his breath against her face. "Running from the law Ms. Granger?" He smiled, tilting his head down towards her.

"Please, call me Hermione." She leaned forward, kissing him on the side of his mouth and then slipped out from under his arms, disappearing into the night.

* * *

**Vampires Will Never Hurt You-My Chemical Romance. Eric/Hermione True Blood**

Hermione sat in the chair across from the sherif of Area 5, watching as he studied her. "You're telling me, you're here for vacation?" He tapped his fingers along the desk.

"Yes." She stated, nodding in return.

"And no one knows that you're here?" He asked, leaning forward.

"The Queen of Louisiana does, but no one else." She titled her head tot he side. "I prefer to keep my life." She winked, standing up. "My life, either my social or my love life a secret. I tend to keep that out of ear shot from others." She locked to the door, leaning against it.

Eric raise an brow, standing up with extreme speed and was right in front of her. "Do you now? Even from Sookie?"

"Even from my cousin Sookie." She whispered, as he lowered his head to her lips, fangs out. "I'm all yours for the weekend."

"You are mine, whenever I please." Eric growled against her skin.

Hermione shrugged. "That may be true, but come Sunday, Sookie will be getting a letter, saying that I'm arriving the next day."

"Well then, I'm going to enjoy you until Monday's sunrise." He smirked, biting into her skin.

* * *

**Where's my Angel? Muse (almost Alice soundtrack) Sloan/Hermione Grey's Anatomy**

Mark Sloan was walking down the halls, he was irritated, annoyed and really needed someone to screw in the on-call room. His eyes did a quick glance around, noticing all of the usual suspects that he would call upon. Little Grey was always an option, but he couldn't bring himself to mess with her again. He groan, feeling himself grow and tightened. He tried to hide it behind the desk, but it was to no avail.

"Hey Sloan, have you seen the new doctor? I heard she's from England, bet she has a hot accent. Look there she is now. Dr. Hermione Granger." Alex pointed to the curly, brown haired woman helping a patient in the room across the hall. Sloan's eye lit up, his angel. He waited until she exited the room, walking up to her, he grabbed her by the elbow.

"Doctor Granger is it?" He walked with her to the nurse's station where she handed over the patient's book.

She turned to him, her eye brights, smirking as if she knew what was really going on. "You're Mark Sloan, hello. What can I do for you?"

"I need your help with something actually, you would be a life saver if you could do it." He pleaded, staring down into her warm brown eyes was almost to much for him.

She shrugged, all of her work was done, she just had to wait for her patient to get out of surgery. Nothing to do until then. "Sure, what can I help you with?" She asked, as he began to lead her away.

They ended up in an on-call room. He pressed her up against the door. "Dr. Sloan, what is is?"

"I have" He stared at her, not knowing how to state it. "I have a problem, on my lower side." He stated.

"Okay, let's have a look." She was puzzled, not knowing why he would need her help with this. She watched as he pulled down his pants, noticing nothing but his big erection. "Nothing looks unusual Dr. Sloan."

"It's there, it's pretty big Dr. Granger." He pointed. "And I need your help relieving it."

She looked down then back up at him. "Oh." He leaned forward, taking her lips with his, pressing his lower self up against her. As he kissed his was down to her collar bone. "Ooh."

"You're an Angel." He whispered, as she began pulling his shirt off.

* * *

**What I've Done- linkin Park Derek/Hermione Criminal Minds**

He sat down at the bar, it was the closest one to his house, in case he needed to walk. "What can I get for you this time Derek." He looked up to see his favorite Bartender working tonight. Hermione.

"Just surprise me sweetheart. You know that I'll like what ever you make me." He smiled, the tough day just seem to ease away when she smiled back. She winked and poured him a draft, setting it out in front of him, setting a small bowl of chex mix that she knew that he liked. He knew that she just buys them special for him.

"I think you've had enough surprises Derek. Why don't you tell me what you can, and I'll keep them coming." She smiled leaning forward, stealing a ringed pretzel from his bowl.

"Just another unsub baby, nothing to worry about." He smiled, winking as she poured herself a glass of water. "I won't never let one of them hurt you."

"I can very well take care of myself Agent Derek Morgan. I'm just worried about you." She tapped him on the nose, before pouring a drink for another customer. They waited until the person walked away before talking again.

"About what?" He asked, chewing on the chex mix. "About what I've done to stop them, or are you afraid that one day one of these bad guys are going to get me?"

She leaned forward, cupping his cheek in her hand. "You could say both Derek. But most of all, I'm afraid that one day I wont see you again. Or that you've cracked under the pressure, all of them do, and you wont be the same. You'll be like me." She let a tear fall down her cheek.

He stared in shock, Hermione never opened up to him before. He knew that she was an old profiler back in England before she had enough and came to open up a bar and restaurant in D.C, but he didn't know the whole story. "Hey don't worry Sweetheart. If you ever need anything, just call me. And I'll come straight over, I wont ever let you feel like you're alone."

* * *

**Awake and Alive.-Skillet Ambrose/Hermione Tin Man**

She sat across from him, she had heard stories about him glitching but she had never seen it herself. She propped herself on her elbow, staring. They were playing chess, and he was winning horribly, because she wasn't paying any attention. "Checkmate." She heard, blinking, she came back to reality.

"What?" She looked around, seeing everyone staring at her. She looked back at Ambrose "Is the game over?" She looked down at the board and surely he did defeat her.

"Yes, and if you're going to waste my time again with this, I at least expect you to put forth the effort." He pushed his chair back and stood up, tugging his waist coat down. She watched him walked out of the room.

Hermione watch as his shadow disappeared into the hallway. She felt a presences right beside her, looking up, it was D.G. DG smiled down at her as she begun to play with Hermione's hair, twirling the curls counterclockwise. "If I was you, I would rush after him and explain to him why you were so distracted." She stated, causing Hermione to blush. "Because he's so brilliant that you'd think that he would've noticed, but sometimes, just sometimes you have to remind yourself that even if he's a genius, he's still a guy."

Hermione nodded, standing up, she walked pass everyone and into the hallway. She knew that he would retire at this hour, at least to his lab to work on things for the Queen. She rushed over to the wing where his lab and rooms where, her big dress flying all around her. With being in the O.Z, she decided to wear their clothing as well. And tonight after a big ball, Hermione and Ambrose had snuck away to play a game of chess, still wearing formal wear.

She stood in front of his door, catching her breath before rapping on it. She waited, then she knocked again, waiting a few more minutes. Irritated, she knocked a third time, this time the door swung open, causing her to almost fall forward. She caught herself and stood up straight.

"What do you what Ms. Granger? I have many things to do before I retire and that horrible show that you call playing chess has tested my patience. " He continued to rattle on, but Hermione could not hear a word of it. She stared up at him, admiring him in every way. "Ms. Granger are you even listening to me?" He asked her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, blushing.

"Are you sorry for the waste of a game, or that you disturbed me?" He sneered.

"Nope." She replied, smiling.

"Then what in the world are you sorry for?" He asked. Hermione then reached up to his coat collar and pulled him down to her level, her lips crushing into his. She held on a few more moments, before she felt him returning the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers twirling in his hair. she felt his arms around her waist, and they stayed that way for a few minutes before pulling apart for air.

"I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner. I'm also sorry that I just attacked you." She breathed, blushing.

"Don't be. Don't be." He glitched.

She smiled, before reaching up to kiss him again.

* * *

**Follow Me Down the 30!3(almost Alice soundtrack) Jack/Hermione Torchwood**

"Come one, don't you trust me?" He asked, holding his hand up for her to grab.

"No, not really. I'm just here for great sex." She replied, following him down the sewers.

"Wouldn't pegged you for such a minx Ms. Granger." He laughed, as he lead her around.

"Well, I wouldn't peg you for taking your first dates into sewers Jack Harkness, but I guess with you, you're married to your job." She bumped into him as he suddenly stopped. When he turned suddenly he almost knock her over into the dirty water.

Catching her in his arms, he looked down at her, eyes puzzled. "Well Ms. Granger, why don't you say after this, I'll take you on a real first date. Dinner, a flick, maybe and a nice roll in the sheets later."

He steadied her, standing her up right. "Captain Jack Harkness, we've just traveled ten miles under Cardiff in the sewers and you're talking about a movie?" She poked his chest repeatedly. "No, after this you are giving me the best shag I've ever had. Well after I take a good long shower." She moved pass him. "Now let's get this over with."

He watched her with a smirk, following her down the pipes. "Why yes Ma'am.

* * *

**It's not to late- Demi Lovato Sweets/Hermione Bones**

She sat down on the couch in his office, her elbow propped up on the arm of the couch, her head leaning against her palm. "What's wrong now Dr. Sweets, haven't I been a good little girl?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, now I noticed that your birthday is coming up." He stated, looking at his book. He never really made eye contact with her, he always avoided her eyes.

"I don't like to celebrate it." She stated, looking at her thumbnail on her other hand. She wanted to avoid the subject all together.

"Why not?" He asked, closing his book, she quickly looked up to see him staring at her. "You have friends at the Jeffersonian. They would be more then willing to go out with you."

"Because even though I work with them Dr. Sweets, I'm not at the point in my life yet where I can open back up to people." She sat up, watching him. He was looking at her, but not in her eyes. "It's too late for me actually, I've come to a point where I can't fully trust someone, to trust me in return." She blinked, she could've sworn he almost made eye contact.

"What if it was just one person. You just trust one person to give you advice, for you to have a shoulder to cry on. Just one person to celebrate your birthday with."

Hermione shook her head, then stopped. "Dr. Sweets are you asking to celebrate my birthday with me?" She tilted her head to the side, puzzled.

He raised his hands in defense, "Aww, no that would be inapporiate, and totally against the rules." He coughed, blushing.

Hermione nodded her head, looking out the window. "I understand." She stood up, grabbing her purse and walked to the door. "Well, see you next week Dr. Sweets."

"Wait. Hermione," she stopped and turned around, eyebrow raised. "Would you like me, as a friend, as a person, to take you out for your birthday?" He stood up and walked over to her, his arm bracing against the door. "Because you know, it's not to late..." He smiled. "I can make a reservation somewhere if you would like?"

"That would be nice, pick me up at seven." She winked and pulled open the door.

* * *

**Bird and the worm- the Used Gibbs/Hermione NCIS**

They walked to the elevator together. The Ministry had sent her to help out with the investigation with NCIS. Jethro Gibbs was giving her a ride to the hotel that they had booked for her. So they were in the elevator, in silence. She reached over and pushed the hold button, causing the machine to stop. She turned to him, finding him already facing him. "I want to make this clear. I'm just here for information, I'm not taking credit, this is all yours." She whispered.

"Then why are you here?" He asked, reaching over to push the cancel button, causing the elevator to move again.

"Because you were London last year." She whispered, blushing slightly.

He pushed the button again, stopping the elevator. He turned to her with a smirk, leaning down he kissed her lips. "That was a good investigation." Pulling away quickly.

She pushed the button and the elevator finally made it to the parking garage. "Any time."

* * *

**In the End- Linkin Park House/Hermione House M.D**

"It doesn't matter what I want, it matters what she wants." He pointed with his cane to the woman in the chair next to him. They were Cuddy's office again for the third time that week. "She's constantly rebutting every diagnoses I give. It's my team."

"He's just mad because for the third time this week, I was correct." She turned to him. "Are you upset because I saved the patient and you didn't?" She rolled her eyes, turning back to Cuddy.

"House, Dr. Granger is the best doctor next to you, and she is just here for another week" Cuddy nodded in an apology to Hermione. "Besides, in the end, it shouldn't matter who saves the patient, just that the patient survives."

"Fine." He stood up, using his cane he stormed out of the room. Hermione rolled her eyes and followed him.

He walked into the men's bathroom on the way to his office. He wiped his face with water, glaring at himself in the mirror. "Stupid British doctor." He stepped outside the restroom and onwards to his office. Opening the door, he groaned to see Hermione sitting at his desk. "What do you want?"

"I was going to ask just what is your problem with me?" Hermione stated as she went through his mail. "I mean, I not that bad of a person. I'm nice, I can be firm. And I can hold up to your standards." She glared at him as he walked over to his chair. She stood up to let him sit down. "And besides why all this fuss when I'm going to be gone in a week?"

"That's the point, you'll be gone." He stated, staring up at her.

"Yea, so? You'll have your normal life back." She held up spirit fingers. "Horaah, normalcy."

"What if I don't want my normal life back?" He asked, looking away.

"What?" She leaned down to hear him better, bracing herself on his arm chairs.

He turned back to her, noticing just how close they were, just mere inches away from each others faces "What if I want you to stay?"

"Then I'll stay." She closed the gap between them, kissing him.


End file.
